Steamy Loving
by supermangageek23
Summary: The five senses, Touch, Taste, Sight, Smell, Feel Written for Zutara sceret santa
1. Touch

**This was written for the Zutara Secret Santa on DA, this is for magic_knickers  
I hope you enjoy this story. I re-started it like 3 times, so I hope the story flows well and you enjoy reading it. Also because rating didn't matter, this M, so no people under 16!  
I do not own Avatar- The Last Airbender  
Due Date 16-31  
touch, taste, see, smell, feel - the five senses  
Rating: Anything  
No-No's: super fluffy sugary stuff, Toph/Aang as a side-pairing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

His hands on her, roaming, caressing, groping. Gentle and loving to passionate and rough.

Warmth, so much warmth, her body's on fire and she's loving every minute of it, a coil's winding. He's bringing her so much pleasure, taking her to such extreme lengths. She feels as if she's going to combust from the warmth from the heat.

For him, he's always had warmth always had an inner fire but with her, with Katara it's different. It's more, it's brighter and it's stronger than anything he's ever felt.

Together they don't have sex, they make love. They become one with each other's bodys and revealing in the touch of there love.

words 111


	2. Taste

"Ah Zuko!" Katara squirms under him.

One hand is rubbing circles into her skin at her hip the other is rubbing and massaging a breast while it tackles the other one with his mouth.

She moans his name again, he nips and he licks her, he leaves open mouthed kisses against her skin as well as love bites.

He then begins to travel downwards, moving south "Ah Zuko, what you doing?!" Katara asks him nervous and yet excited for what she thinks he's about to do.

"I only want a taste" he murmurs to her before his tongue goes up the length of her slit making her buck and moan.

He smirks slightly against her, giving her one more lick "You taste delicious..."

words 123


	3. Sight

The vision of her drives him wild.

Half her hair is done in an intricate bun, showing off her slender neck, her dress is low cut giving him just a peek of what's underneath. The dress is blue, his new favorite color, it hugs her curves and it makes her ass stick out just a bit, it makes him want to reach for it and squeeze.

Around her eyes is a smoky look and the look she's giving added to it makes him weak in the knees.

"So whaddya think?" she asks him coyly

He gulped audibly "I think we should stay in tonight..."

words 104


	4. Scent

He loved the smell of her, it was light and sweet, the smell of jasmine and vanilla. It always calmed and comforted him. He loved when he had her in his arms, her back against his chest, his face nestled on top of her head or by her neck nuzzling her and giving soft pecks.

She loved the smell of him, it was sort of earthy with cinnamon in the mix. She loved being in his arms, resting her own arms over his as he squeezed her closer from behind. She loved the way he would leave her little pecks and surround her in his scent and warmth.

words 108


	5. Hearing

He loved her giggle when he would say something funny, he loved her laugh even if it was at his expense. He wasn't quite fond of her screaming unless there were doing pleasure activities.

He loved her little moans and gasps when he touched her in certain areas, he loves when she whimpers. He also loves the different ways she says his name, lovingly, angrily, happily, all different ways that were very Katara, he loved hearing his name fall from her lips and he especially loved the shouts of his name when they made love.

He loves every noise she creates, the little things and the big, he loves them all.

She loved his laugh, it was deep and rich and low, she loved and hated his voice when he was teasing her, she loved when his voice would go down and he would softly whisper words of love in her ear. She loves when he grunts and moans and she loves when he cries her name as they come down from there love high.

She likes when she teases him or accuses him and his voice goes high, she loves when he makes noises of amusement of concern, she loves all the little and loud noises he makes.

She loves them all.

words 213


End file.
